The present disclosure relates to a heatsink. For example, the present disclosure relates to an inspecting method and a manufacturing method for a heatsink coated with a coating for improving a heat radiation property of the heatsink.
The heat radiation capability of heatsinks is improved by providing them with fins protruding from their base parts, which come into contact with heat-generating elements, and thereby increasing areas from which heat is radiated. Further, in recent years, the heat radiation capability per volume of a heatsink is improved by coating its fins with a coating for accelerating heat radiation (e.g., resin paint). Therefore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S57-202683 discloses an example of a method for inspecting a coating radiated-heat quantity to a heatsink.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S57-202683 relates to a manufacturing method for a heat radiation base for an electric heating apparatus. In the manufacturing method of a heat radiation base for an electric heating apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S57-202683, when a base body that serves as a basis for the heat radiation base is fox by die-casting and a resin coating layer is formed on a heat-radiating surface of this base body by resin injection molding using a metal mold, the aforementioned resin injection molding is performed by incorporating the aforementioned base body into the aforementioned metal mold in a high-temperature state immediately after the molding of the aforementioned base body by the die-casting.